


Living With Lycanthropy DISCONTINUED

by DefinitelyNotTheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotTheCat/pseuds/DefinitelyNotTheCat
Summary: LAMP Human AU but Virgil is a werewolf





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he was a child, Virgil had been cursed with a certain… affliction. This affliction had caused him to be wary of his location at night, and shun sleep overs entirely in his adolescent years. But now, his three partners wanted to move in together, and he couldn’t avoid it. If he moved in with them, he couldn’t avoid sleepy movie nights and cuddle parties, or star gazing on cold crisp nights full of laughter and hot cocoa. He couldn’t protect his boyfriends from himself. He would have to tell Logan, Patton, and Roman that he was a werewolf, or end everything to keep his secret. Virgil sat on his bed contemplating this, as he had for a week now. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and Virgil picked it up.

One Notification

Night fall in a half an hour

Oh shit, Virgil thought, Gotta get to the basement. 

Three Messages From Patton

Going out for pizza soon, wanna come :)

We’re leaving now, last chance!

Virg, we’re worried about you, are you having second thoughts about moving?

Virgil felt guilty tears prick at his eyes as he typed out a hasty, ‘Talk tomorrow, have a good time.’ Plugging in his phone, he picked himself up, and went to the basement. He locked the heavy metal door, and put the heavy collar around his neck. It was loose now, but in a few minutes, it would keep him in place, an extra safeguard against him breaking out into the neighborhood and causing damage and pain. He traced the claw marks on the cold cement as he was wracked with pain. His face and body shook as he transformed, and his human qualities were replaced by something stronger and more wild. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh Lo Lo!” Patton laughed, hanging on Logan and Roman “That was so much fun! We should have pizza night every night!”

“While that would be ideal,” Logan states, “That would not be good for your health.”

“I just wish our Chemically Imbalanced Romance were here to enjoy the beautiful evening,” Roman mused, draping himself dramatically over Patton and Logan’s shoulders.

“You know,” Logan said thoughtfully, “He did give us his house key a while ago, we could check in on him.”

“Ok!” Patton shouted gleefully, “To the car, Batman!”

After a drive from the pizza place to Virgil’s house filled with singing from Roman, the three men hopped out of the car.

“This is weird,” Roman said, “I always thought Virgil was a night owl, but there isn’t a single light on.”

“Well,” Patton responded, “He could have gotten sleepy early, and decided to get a full night’s rest! After all, we have been telling him to get more sleep?”

Logan and Roman nodded and muttered in agreement, and Logan unlocked the door. The three men heard a whining echoing in the house. They all shared glances and looks of nervousness. 

“Virg!” Patton shouted “Is everything ok?” The whining changed to howling, and the three shuddered as they heard the sound of clinking metal.

“I didn’t think Virgil had a dog…” Roman trailed off. 

“Let’s find out if he’s ok,” Patton said desperately.

“Maybe we should go. This could be why he’s so hesitant about night plans, or why he doesn’t want to move in, or why he always looks exhausted in the morning. It might be better to talk to him tomor-”

“No,” Patton stated with a look of steel that shut up Logan. “We’re finding him.”

“Okay,” Roman declared, “Let’s protect our Dark and Stormy Knight!”

After a bunch of searching, Virgil was nowhere to be found. Despite this, Roman stumbled across a heavy metal door locked by a pass code, seemingly the source of the strange noises. 

“Guys, come over here, I think I found something,” Roman shouted, “Should we try to guess the code?”

“I suppose if we want to find Virgil, that would be the only place we haven’t looked,” Logan pondered, “But, there could be some danger down there. Think, if this were a horror movie, this would probably be the opening scene where three bumbling idiots unleash the evil and get killed.”

“Well yeah,” Patton said, voice wavering, “But this is Virgil, and we would do anything to help and protect him, like he would do for us! Plus, what if he has a serious problem? What if he needs our help but he’s too afraid to ask?”

“That’s enough convincing for me!” Roman said boisterously, “Let’s crack that code!” After several attempts to guess the pass code, the three finally got it with the date that all four of them officially started dating. Cautiously, they pushed the door open and crept down the stairs. Patton gasped as he reached the floor. A large, dark brown wolf was chained down to the ground by a heavy metal collar. It had purple eyes, and was whining while chewing on Virgil’s favorite hoodie. Logan came down next and stammered quietly, “Wh-what the, what on Earth is going on here,” and Roman almost shrieked, but covered his mouth.

The wolf looked up, and strained harder against his chain and collar, looking directly at Patton. As Patton stood, petrified, he recognized the wolf’s eyes. “Virgil, buddy? Is that you?” Patton put his hand out allowing the wolf to sniff it. “How-” Logan stammered and Roman gaped as Patton rested his hand on the wolf’s forehead. He whimpered and closed his eyes. Everybody was silent for a moment, until the wolf grew agitated. “Patton get back-” Logan began, but it was too late. He knocked Patton to the ground with his large paw, and ripped the chain clear off the wall. In a moment of what looked like regret, the wolf looked towards Patton, gasping for breath on the floor, but then he sprinted up the stairs and off into the night.

“Patton,” Logan asked after a moment passed, “Are you ok?” Patton nodded and pushed himself up dizzily. When the trio eventually went back upstairs, the wolf was long gone, the front door broken in half. They could only look down the street and wonder what had just happened.


	2. Remy and Emile make an Entrance

A sloppy tongue licked at Virgil’s face, waking him from a deep sleep. He shivered due to the nip of autumn cold, and opened his eyes. Face to face with him sat a familiar golden retriever. Virgil sat up, suddenly realizing that he was not in his basement, but instead, he was in a forest area, and the only clothes he had was his torn sweater. This one specific area was… familiar. Shit, Virgil realized, pulling on his sweater, I’m by the lake. In his adolescence, Virgil was slow to make friends, which was why Remy and Emile were so special. They hung out whenever they could. This was one of the places that he, Remy, and his dog Goldie Locks would walk to sometimes after school. This dog had to be Goldie Locks, which meant Remy couldn’t be far behind. Oh no, Virgil thought, There is no way that this can go well.

“Goldie!” Virgil’s heart stopped as he heard Remy’s voice, “Where’d ya go!” A rustling in the bushes and the crunch of leaves got louder, until Remy stumbled across the strange site in front of him. His childhood friend lay in the center of a large indent in the leaves. More than that, he looked miserable and cold.

“Gurl,” Remy began, “You look like a mess, I thought you weren’t the partying type, yet here you are, half naked and probably drunk in the forest.”

“I-” Virgil started, “It’s a long story.”

“Clearly,” Remy snorted, “Come on, let’s walk together, it’s been a while since you’ve been back to your home town. I thought you’d never be back here.” Virgil got up, scratching Goldie’s head, and Remy and Virgil walked back to Remy’s house. Within a half an hour, Virgil had taken a shower and was wearing some clothes lent by Remy’s QPP Emile that fit well. Remy poured Virgil and himself a mug of coffee as he joined Virgil and Emile at the kitchen island, the news on in the background. “It’s good to see you, Virgil, how long has it been since we all graduated?” Emile asked nostalgically.

“It has been exactly,” Remy pretended to count out on his fingers, “Way too long! You ran off from this town as soon as you could! We’ve hardly seen you since!” Virgil cringed, he couldn’t help it. One of his classmates, Declan was his name, had seen him transform. Even though he could hardly remember what happened afterwords, he couldn’t help but feel full of guilt. The boy had been injured and hospitalized, and his parents recognized the danger Virgil was in if Declan came forward, as Declan definitely knew it was him. Virgil would have only felt worse if he had formally said goodbye to anyone. He was about to mutter an apology, but the news caught his attention. “… While some witnesses claim it looked like a giant wolf, others claim that they saw a black bear…” The newscaster stated gravely as Virgil’s breath caught in his throat, “… And either one traveled long distance, or multiple are roaming from (The town that Virgil lives in) to (Virgil’s hometown). Authorities are recommending that people stay inside at night in case their are more seen. Back to you…” Virgil’s breathing tightened in his chest.

“It’s a good thing that Remy found you alright,” Emile said calmly, noticing Virgil’s panic, “Do you want a ride home or wherever to let people know you’re ok?”

“Yes, thanks,” Virgil said in shock. In bits and pieces the night was coming to him. He had hurt Patton. He needed to make sure Patton was alright, he needed to find his boyfriends.

After an uncomfortable ride home, Virgil got out and went to his front door after promising Emile that they’d meet up soon. The front door was different. It took Virgil a few minutes to realize that it was the back door. What happened, did I break the front door? Virgil pondered, and tried the door knob. Open. Virgil crept in, pushing off Emile’s old sneakers and padding into his house.

“Hello, Virgil,” Logan said, relief tangible in his voice. The sudden noise caused Virgil to jump out of his skin. Logan was sitting on the couch, Roman and Patton draped sleepily over him. “Whu-” Roman muttered drowsily, “Virg?”

“Yeah Roman, It’s me,” Virgil said wearily. The other two untangled themselves from a sleeping Patton and pulled Virgil into a hug.

“We were so worried,” Logan said pulling back, “With that wolf in the basement, we didn’t know what to think”

“Virgie,” Patton said quietly, making grabby hands from the couch. Virgil obliged, sitting down and letting Patton wrap him in a tight hug. “You’re a doggo,” Patton mumbled, “You’re the puppo, you’re the wolfie…”

“Patton,” Logan said sharply, “That animal wasn’t Virgil, it was just in Virgil’s basement.”

“We’re sorry Virg,” Roman apologized, “The vile beast knocked Patton into the wall, gave him a nasty bruise on his chest and a mild concussion. He’s just a bit confused.”

“Oh, well, um” Virgil stuttered, choking on his words, “I’m just glad Pat’s alright.”

“Yes, as are we,” Logan stated, “Now, the creature from the basement. It broke your front door, so we replaced it with the back door in case the news traced it back here. There is currently a tarp on the back door-”

“Logan, stop,” Roman interrupted, “What the hell did you have in your basement?”

Virgil froze, and Logan and Roman looked at him expectantly. “Well- I-” Virgil started. Gods, this was so hard! Why did this have to happen? Virgil’s train of thought was disrupted as Patton began to card his hands through Virgil’s hair, muttering about doggies under his breath.

“It- it was me,” Virgil said quickly, “I was the wolf, I hurt Patton.”

Roman burst out laughing as Logan said, “Come on, be serious.”

“No!” Virgil yelled, “I’m a werewolf!”

“Yayyyy!” Patton giggled, “I knew!” Logan and Roman looked at each other.

“Do you have any proof of this,” Logan said seriously, “Your claim is scientifically impossible.”

“Just,” Virgil hesitated, “Wait until tonight.”


	3. Cute Fluff Mostly

Shit Virgil thought as he checked his phone, Almost night fall, and Logan wants to be there. Virgil didn’t want Logan to be there while he transformed, but Logan insisted. He had said something along the lines of “For science!”, and Virgil couldn’t convince him otherwise. Roman just had to get back, then… The front door slammed open. “Your prince has returned,” Roman said dramatically, holding a box of chicken nuggets. “Did ya miss me?”

“Ro ro!” Patton cheered from the couch.

“Alright,” Logan mused, “Let’s go over the plan.”

“I’ll stay up here with Pat,” Patton cheered as Roman talked, “And I’ll get the door if you get in trouble, Logan.”

“Yes, correct,” Logan stated, “And I will message you if anything goes wrong, though I highly doubt I am in any danger. If what Virgil proposed occurs, I’ll distract him with the chicken nuggets, and get out quickly.”

Oh no oh no oh no OH NO. Virgil couldn’t help but panic. This was the worse event that Virgil had ever imagined, everything was falling apart, they’d all hate him, he’d-

“Virgil,” Logan interrupted, putting his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan was highly dubious that Virgil was going to completely change his form. That was scientifically impossible. Of course, Logan didn’t not believe Virgil. Why would Virgil lie? Logan found Virgil to be trustworthy, but he didn’t know what to think. The two of them went down to the basement, and Logan helped Virgil put on an extra collar that wasn’t broken. Virgil gave a small nervous smile as Logan settled down with a notebook and pencil.

Virgil jolted up and bit his lip to stop from yelling in pain. “Oh my god!” Logan yelled, “Are you ok??”

“M-Yeah,” Virgil grunted, but Logan could only watch on in terror as Virgil changed. His face grew longer and his teeth grew into points. His arms and legs lengthened, and he grew large claws. Virgil continued to squirm with his face contorted with pain for a few minutes, until standing in front of him was the wolf from yesterday. Logan almost screamed, but he stopped himself. The wolf- Virgil- whimpered, and backed into a corner. He’s scared, Logan noted, While I don’t know how much of Virgil and how much an animal he is right now, I hypothesize that he doesn’t want to hurt me.

“Virgil?” Logan asked cautiously, “Do you understand me?”

Virgil turned towards Logan and whimpered. “Do you want a chicken nugget?” Virgil’s ears perked up, as Logan reached for the box of chicken nuggets. “Here.” Logan tossed the chicken nugget at Virgil’s feet. Virgil ate it quickly, and his tail began to wag. Yes, I am completely safe. Logan continued to jot down notes, until Virgil whimpered. “What’s wrong?” Logan looked up. It was near eleven. Virgil nuzzled Logan’s hand. “Do you want me to pet you?” With a hesitant hand, Logan scratched behind Virgil’s ear.

Within the hour, Roman would begin to worry. After a few unanswered texts, Roman went downstairs to check that everything was ok. He didn’t expect to see a giant sleeping wolf- he assumed Virgil- curled up with Logan draped over him, fast asleep. He definitely didn’t take a picture or two, and drape a blanket over them. And he most certainly didn’t tell Patton all about how adorable the two were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Virgil woke up, he was in his basement, but covered in a blanket. Getting up wrapping and stretching, Virgil yawned. His eyes traveled to a pile of clothes on the stairs. Must’ve been Logan, Virgil thought sleepily. Now that Virgil thought about it, last night hadn’t gone too badly. He couldn’t remember hurting anyone, which was always a plus. Virgil pulled on the clothes and padded upstairs.

Patton was in the kitchen making breakfast, and Roman and Logan were sat at the counter when Virgil went through the door. “Aw Virg!” Patton shouted when he noticed his sleepy boyfriend’s arrival.

“My Hot Topic, you’ve transformed back to your lovable self,” Roman cooed.

“Hey..” Virgil started, “Yeah, so that was… um…”

“How much of that do you remember of last night,” Logan said suddenly.

“Urm…” Virgil paused, “I vaguely remember… cuddling? You were… lying on me?”

“Oh my goodness!” Patton chirped, “That sounds adorable.”

“Virg, we want to ask you something,” Logan said seriously. “Now, you don’t have to tell us anything else, but-”

“Whydidn’tyoutellus?” Roman blurted, “We love you so much, and yeah..”

“A little more tact would have been preferable,” Logan groaned, “But we would have been able to help you, or at least been more understanding, if you’d said something. I mean, we’re thinking of moving in together.”

“I- I just,” Virgil struggled, “I’ve felt like a freak all my life. I just- i just didn’t want to lose you all! I love you too much.”

“Virgil,” Patton said, a pained look in his eyes, “We would never leave you. We want to work together, with you. We love you.” Patton embraced Virgil into a huge hug. Soon, Roman and Logan joined in. Nobody cared that the pancakes would burn, everyone felt together, and Virgil felt lighter than he had in a long time.


	4. Lunch with Friends

The night after Logan had observed Virgil transform, Patton decided that he wanted to help Virgil, both in his wolf form and his human form. Patton, being a vet, had the most experience with animals, so when Roman and Virgil walked out of the basement one morning, Patton exclaimed, “I’m going to train you!”

“Excuse me, what?” Virgil said startled.

“At night!” Patton explained excitedly. “Then you won’t have to be locked in the basement every night!”

“Patton,” Virgil sighed, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you, last time…” The last time Patton had been there when Virgil had transformed was the night when he had pushed Patton into the wall, and Virgil hadn’t let him be there when he was a wolf since.

“Yeah,” Patton protested, “Well this time will be different, you were surprised to see us that night, but Roman and Logan have told me about how you act as a wolf, and, Roman, back me up.”

“It’s true,” Roman piped up, “You aren’t some wild and dangerous beast, you’re basically a little puppy.” Virgil glared daggers at Roman.

“Logan,” Virgil said, Logan looked up from his coffee, “What do you think?”

“Huh? About what?” Logan asked.

“You know…” Patton trailed, “If it would be a good idea to…”

“Oh right,” Logan said, a look of understanding dawning on his face, “If it would be valuable to try to train Virgil as a wolf in order to make his condition more manageable?” Patton nodded. “Well, yes, yes I do.”

“Urggg ok fiiine,” Virgil whined, defeated. How could this happen? Virgil questioned, Patton still has a nasty bruise from last time, he can’t get hurt again. But regardless of Virgil’s persistent efforts to stop Patton, Patton walked hand in hand into the basement. Virgil felt his anxiety grip him as he writhed in pain, and lost his human form. He tried to hold on, but his humanity slipped away until all that was left was wolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton wanted to rush up to his partner as he writhed in pain. He wanted to comfort him, but new that it would probably make things worse. So he sat and watched Virgil as he transformed. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that he stopped being Virgil. Well he still is Virgil. Patton remembered Logan saying, He still has all of his memories when he transforms, and some of the same habits and behaviors, but he’s just… different…. Virgil was backed into a corner of the room, whimpering, with his tail tucked between his legs.

“Awww, Virg,” Patton cooed, “I’m not going to hurt- you aren’t going to hurt me. Do you want a treat?” Patton pulled out a bag of dog treats from his pocket and tossed Virgil one. Virgil looked at it for a moment before quickly darting out to get it. By the end of the night, Patton was able to pet and cuddle Virgil without scaring him. The two fell asleep around three or four, and didn’t stir even after Virgil turned back into his human self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several days passed, and Patton continued to train Virgil at night. Virgil didn’t remember much of it during the day, but he liked how happy Patton was when it went well. Remy and Emile had invited Virgil and his partners over for dinner, and though Virgil was quick to reject, they managed to set up a lunch picnic.

So Virgil, Roman, Logan, and Patton piled into the car with a bowl of watermelon slices, potato chips, and some of Logan’s signature brownies. Virgil grinned at Logan as he took a brownie out of the container. Logan was such a lovable nerd, he would go on for hours talking about the science behind baking, as his students knew. Logan taught the Chemistry of Cooking class at the local high school. Virgil snapped out of his thoughts and enjoyed Roman’s singing to the radio and Patton’s rambling until they got to the park.

Remy and Emile were already there, and were setting up the sandwiches and sodas on a nice checkered blanket as Logan parked the car. Everyone exchanged greetings and sat down, helping each other to set up the meal.

“Ooh what sandwiches did you make?” Patton squealed excitedly.

“Here’s a few chicken salad sandwiches, some chicken bacon avocado, roasted chick pea gyro for me since I’m vegetarian, Tuscan tuna,” Began Emile as he pulled out handfuls of sandwiches from a bag.

“Basically, we’ve got enough food to feed an army,” Remy drawled dropping a cooler onto the ground, “And, we’ve got soda, water, and iced coffee.”

“Awesome!” Patton exclaimed, “I can’t wait to start eating.” As everybody started eating and the conversation continued, but Virgil drifted off into his own thoughts. He smiled at his boyfriends and friends from high school getting along, as he bit into a chicken bacon avocado sandwich.

“So, Virg,” Remy asks innocently, “What were you doing in the forest by my house naked the other day?”

Virgil choked on his sandwich and began to cough violently, causing Patton to rush over with a water bottle. Logan and Roman exchanged a nervous look, and Emile glared at Remy. “Rem, we said we wouldn’t bring it up.”

“We’re sorry Virg,” Emile says, “We didn’t mean to upset you, we were just confused when you showed up, though we’re always happy to see you.”

The rest of the meal was uneventful, though Patton kept holding Virgil’s hand, giving it small squeezes. Despite that, Virgil was filled with a deep dread, even as he drove home with his boyfriends in silent.


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going so long without an actual update

So I just wanted to put this out there for anyone who is reading this. I actually have no clue where I'm going with this. I also don't really know if I'm going to continue any time soon. However, if I get an idea, I will write another chapter. So yeah, here I am after months saying that there might not be anything for a while. Just thought I'd bring it up. Anyway, feel free to leave a comment, I'd be happy to see your thoughts on the story so far!


	6. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am fresh out of ideas, this is discontinued, sorry

Ok so yeah, sorry if you were waiting for the next chapter.


	7. Update

I am not giving up on this anymore! I don't know when I'll get back to it, but know that it's on my mind, and it will get updated


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCONTINUED

yee haw i'm rewriting this!


End file.
